1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water leak detectors and more particularly pertains to a new LEAK DETECTOR for providing a unique means for indicating and preventing a leak associated with a water appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water leak detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, water leak detectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water leak detectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,973; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,224; U.S. Patent Des. 255,102; U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,564; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,052.
In these respects, the LEAK DETECTOR according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a unique means for indicating and preventing a leak associated with a water appliance.